Naruto : The intoner
by Angelmaiden
Summary: Intoners, godly beings revered for their strenght and unique powers. What would happen if Naruto becomes one during the Sandaime's speech in the Chuunin exam? What if he was the reincarnation of Zero and this time the only Intoner? With Orochimaru now very intrested in her, new powers, the council who's now kissing her feet and Akatsuki's sudden new intrest, what will she do? F!NxH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to the first fic i've written, like EVER. I'm not english so don't expect it to be without mistakes since I have no BETA to help me but i've done my best. I can handle if people give me hints on how to write a good story, but I don't appreciate it if you say I just plain suck. I've come here to learn about writing and that's what I am going to do so IF you want to be childish, go ahead and insult me but know that i'll laugh at your stupidity. I am also quite young so please keep that in mind. Now, without further ado, let's begin the story!**

 **Prologue : Return of the songstress**

 **Naruto POV :**

Pain is something I am very familiar with, I have felt every kind of pain in the world, I had my body cut open, burned, ripped apart, broken, someone even gouged my right eye out. But the pain I feel right now beats every single one of them. My body felt like it was on fire, like it was being burned to the bones yet I felt so cold, like I was being frozen to the soul. Something wanted to come out, but it felt like a piece of myself that was surpressed instead some evil being or other conciousness so it couldn't be the Kyuubi, but what was it then, or who was it?  
I didn't listen to the long-winded speech of the sandaime, I was too focused on the pain I was feeling. 'Damn, my eye hurts like a bitch!' I looked at Sasuke and saw him clenching his neck where the mark he was given was located, I knew that mark was up to no good, the prick's face was contorted in pain and he was sweating profusely, I actually felt a little bad for the douche but little did I know that said douche was thinking the same.

Suddenly I felt a paintful throb in my empty right eye socket. I screamed as a white flower grew out my right socket, my body seemed to change when a larger white flower grew underneath me and wound it's petals around me protectively, hiding me from the public eye.

 **Normal POV :**

"What the hell!" screamed Kiba clearly in shock as to what was happening to his old friend. Sasuke frowned as he got worried about his team-mate, he saw the pain that Naruto was going through and grew more worried by the second, not that woud admit it though. He tighened his jaw as he heard the pained scream coming from the white bud, the hokage ran to the flower and tried to open it but to no avail, it would not open, the thing was harder then diamond!

Gaara was feeling... Exited, the demon in his body was screaming in exitement when it recognised the feeling that the flower gave off, it kept screaming 'Zero! Mother of us all!' in his head, chanting it as a mantra.  
Neji on the other hand was mesmerized, he watched in facination as the graceful chakra danced around the white bud, calming him and dulling his psychological pain, filling his thoughts with the rare moments in life he cherished.

The scream turned from masculine into a femenine one before stopping completely, filling the room with a unconfortable silence as the bud opened and they were shocked with what they saw.

Gone was the loud boy they knew, in his place lied a stunning beauty, she wore a beautifull white dress that didn't leave much to imagination, it was quite short and was cut out at the belly, showing her seal, instead of the usual jackets that people normally wear she wore a one-shoulder cape that was kept in place with a belt and there was a shoulder-protector attached to the cape to give it extra sturdyness, two swords were attached to her back, both swords had a black hilt and were forged from white steel, a string with a flower charm tied to them. Her black shoes were a hybrid between western high heels and japanese styled sandals, giving her a elegant appearance while a black ribbon was tied in her hair, finishing off the look. Her golden hair was exremely long, reaching her calves. Her right eye now had a pristine flower growing out of it, Naruto was lucky that he or she had no eye there or it would've hurt even more, she had long curly eyelashes, full peachy pink lips and a cute little nose which caused the men in the room to blush (Yes, even the disguised Orochimaru who gets more and more intrested in Naruto.) She opened her lone eye and lightly groaned, she felt lightheaded as she remebered things she had long forgotten, Intoners, Mikhail... Zero... Yes, she was called Zero...

And that's how the return of the goddess began.

 **And done! This will be a FemNaruxHarem so if that's not your thing then go back now before it's too late! Next chapter we'll see a change in Naruto's prsonality and skills, also Naruto will stay Naruto, I won't call her Zero, though some people will adress her like that. See ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : The violent flower**

One word... Migraine...

She had a big fucking migraine and as a result had a very bad temper at the moment. She got annoyed when people repeated things, she got annoyed when people asked her stupid pointless questions but she got really pissed when she was in pain, every little thing could set her off, fortunately nobody had done or said anything ba –

"Dobe?"

...Shit...

Naruto's eye-brow twitched before giving Sasuke a overly sweet smile, before Sasuke could comment on her strange expression Naruto disappeared from everyone's sight. Guy's eyes widened. 'Such speed!' She appeared behind the 'Broody Emo King' as she decided to call him and raised her right leg above his head.

"Yes **Duck-butted Emo King**." She spoke with venom. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, or also known as the Intoner Zero. Queen of the pristine flower and the songstress that rules over life and death. I have to say that I am quite disappointed with your manners and common sense, because your obviously closer to being the dead-last than I am."

Sasuke turned around to respond to her insult but instead got a very elegant foot in his face, pushing him into the wall behind them. She didn't feel bad for the Uchiha. No, the prick asked for it, how could she even tolerate that name when she was still that orange wearing idiot, she shuddered. 'I think I've finally found something I'm genuinly afraid of, the colour orange.'

She turned away from the Uchiha and suddenly saw Sarutobi Hiruzen staring at her in awe and shock.  
"Naruto?" questioned the old man hopefully.

Naruto smiled at the old man, her warm self coming out of its shell. Even with her knowledge and strenght back, she was still Uzumaki Naruto and that wouldn't change, at least not to the ones she truly loved and trusts. Now, she didn't hate Sasuke but her migraine put her a little on edge.

But only a little bit... (*cough* liar *cough*)

"Uh, hey there grandfather." Said Naruto with a warm smile which melted the hearts of everybody in the room, even the girls who would normally be jealous. But it was hard not to when the girl smiled, she WAS adorable after all.

"My lord, Naruto what happened? Are you alright?" Said the third hokage with worry clear in his voice.

"I'm fine, just start with the exam, I'll explain later. Right now, I just want this to be over so I can go to sleep. I am... Tired."

"I can imagine. Very well. Let's begin!"

The sandaime jumped to the balcony that overlooked the arena and raised his hand to start the matches. The screen that hung in the arena started select two random names from the competitors. After one minute the screen stopped at two names.

Uzumaki Naruto VS Yakushi Kabuto

 **And done! Man, that ending sucked but whatever, I'm tired! I'm going to open a poll as to who is going to be the main guy of the harem so be sure to vote. Also I would like to thank KageNoYoko for being my first reviewer ever! Thanks for the advise buddy, I'll be sure to watch out with the lenght of my sentence. Well, see ya later**


End file.
